


Phone Sex for Dummies

by aj_sama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, pwp/smut, season 5, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_sama/pseuds/aj_sama
Summary: Dean attempts to have phone sex with Cas. Naturally, things don't go as planned.





	Phone Sex for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Groped by an Angel Dean/Castiel community on Livejournal, I've finally brought it here. This is unedited from its original posting in 2010, so please bear with my embarrassing first and only Destiel fic that I want to post here for posterity's sake.
> 
> I think I have marked the relevant tags, but feel free to comment with any suggestions related to that.

Castiel was investigating a lead in his search for God when Dean called. He didn’t need to check the caller I.D., the AC/DC ringtone was enough of a giveaway. Dean managed to figure out how to download it onto Castiel’s cell phone once he and the angel first became… intimate. It was strange. It was unprecedented. But starting a relationship with Dean Winchester was, so far, turning out to be the most pleasant bad decision of Castiel’s long existence.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Cas. What’re you up to?”

The casual inquiry was a bit of a surprise. Castiel was still getting used to the “normal” aspects of being in a relationship with a human, and the steady increase of phone communication seemed to be indicative of a strengthening bond between the two. Not that you can get a bond much stronger after one pulling the other out of Hell, but the simple phone calls made Dean happy, and Castiel was definitely okay with that.

To answer Dean’s question, Castiel replied, “Nothing, at the moment.” It was true – the lead he’d been following seemed to be dead, and really, he’d only be wasting his time if he lingered. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, me? I’m just here in the motel.” A pause. “Naked.”

Castiel found himself suddenly visualizing every taut line of muscle and every perfect angle of Dean’s body – he could imagine trailing his hands down the human’s chest and sliding fingers around his hips and—

Say what you wanted about angels, but Castiel had a  _very_  damn good imagination. As soon as Castiel let the soft, “ _Ngh_ ,” slip past his lips, he could also clearly see Dean’s  _irresistibly_  pretty mouth curve into a smug grin.

“Oh, yeah, Cas. Totally  _naked_. You know why?”

Castiel took a second to compose himself and took the bait, “Why, Dean?”

“Because  _I_  have been horny  _all freaking day_ , and now that Sam’s taken off, I’m here  _touching myself_ just thinking about what you  _do_  to me.” Castiel was a little bit speechless, so Dean prompted him, “Ask me what you do to me, Cas.”

In a stunning moment of clarity, Castiel realized what Dean was trying to do – he’d mentioned this ‘phone sex’ business before. The angel was glad he picked up on it too, considering he’s about ten seconds away from teleporting to and ravishing his favorite Winchester. This is a game, and Dean’s trying to teach him how to play.

“What do I do to you,  _Dean_?” Castiel asked, infusing Dean’s name with as much husky adoration as he could. Dean said before that he loved Castiel’s voice, loved the way it could sound like a growl and a purr all at once. Castiel hoped this was a good way to participate in this game – he intended to follow Dean, as always, and waited for his response while warmth curled around his insides.

Dean  _hmm_ ed appreciatively at the sound of his name. “Well,” he drawled, “to start with, I was just thinking about your hands. The way you know exactly. Where. To. Touch.” And Castiel heard the soft catches of breath in between each word, knowing that Dean was trailing his fingers up the insides of his thighs, from knee to hip, exactly like Castiel liked to do.

“You’re such a tease, you know that, right?” Dean continued. “You touch me  _everywhere_  – everywhere except  _there_. My. Cock.” Dean punctuated each word with a low tone the angel could only describe as downright  _sluttish_. Castiel licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to ignore the insistent pressure of his rapidly hardening erection.

“ _Dean_.”

“And it doesn’t stop there, you prick,” and if Castiel didn’t know better he’d take it as an insult, but Dean just makes it sound  _dirty_ , “because then you use your  _tongue_  and it just drives me crazy.”

Castiel could hear Dean’s breathing through the phone – heavy as he struggled to keep control of his senses. Dean hadn’t been lying before – he was obviously pleasuring himself, much in the way Castiel would take care of him – and Castiel was an audience to Dean’s private fantasy – one focused on him. It was surreal, intoxicating, and surprisingly… touching. The heat moving straight for his groin was nothing to scoff at, but the intimacy of this new kind of interaction was warm and uplifting. Castiel loved it.

“Then, once you’re done  _torturing_  me—“ Castiel wanted to laugh a little because lusty and petulant together made for an odd-sounding tone, even by his standards, “—you finally give me what I  _need_.”

“And what is it you  _need_ , Dean?”

“Your mouth,” Dean answered, “On my dick.” His voice was low, husky, and Castiel couldn’t help but groan over the phone. Dean didn’t stop there, “It’s intense—“ he was breathing heavily between words, and Castiel imagined him pulling his hand along his cock and for a second he forgot to breathe, “—the things you can do with your tongue? Downright  _sinful_ , you dirty angel. But it’s so. Good. Just thinking about it gets me hot.”

Castiel was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a sudden warning: “You have five minutes remaining. Please purchase more minutes to continue service. Thank you.”

If Castiel wasn’t an Angel of the Lord, he might have called it, “the evil demon bitch voice from Hell.” (It was true, but he wasn’t going to say it.)

“Cas?”

“Dean, I’m almost out of minutes. Again.” He was definitely whining, but he had a raging hard-on and he was about to get cut off from Dean and immensely enjoyable phone sex, so Castiel decided he didn’t really care.

“Son of a  _bitch_ ,” Dean muttered, sounding more pissed off than usual because these things completely  _killed_  the mood. “Of all times?  _Now_?”

“I apologize, Dean,” Castiel said. He might have continued into an extremely awkward, we-fucked-up-phone-sex conversation, but the angel was struck with a sudden inspiration.

Dean was saying something like, “Fuck you, you evil son of a bitch phone company!” when Castiel quickly asked, “Dean, where are you right now?” Dean rattled off a location as he guessed what the angel had planned. Castiel reached out with his dwindling Grace and with a silent flap of his wings, he was in the motel room.

Castiel’s breath caught, because no matter how good his imagination was, the angel could revel in Dean’s presence for an eternity. And right now, he was glorious. Dean’s skin was flushed from arousal; a thin sheen of sweat made his body gleam in the dim light. He was still holding the cell phone to his ear, and his other hand was curled into a fist, arm draped over his forehead. Castiel’s handprint was stark on Dean’s skin, and Dean’s fingers shone with sticky, pearl-white precome.

Despite the fact that Dean had some warning before the angel blinked into view, he still looked surprised to see Castiel. That was probably because Castiel was sporting an obvious erection and an expression so full of lustful determination that the angel may not have recognized his face in a mirror.

This was a change from their usual encounters – Dean was always the more aggressive one, while Castiel was more languid as he explored the full range of human sensations. But now, Castiel’s whole being screamed that he was going to have his dirty way with Dean Winchester, and no force of Heaven or Hell – including the demon bitch voice from Hell – was going to stop him from doing so.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, then descended on him.

Dean had already taken care of Castiel’s usual foreplay, so the angel got right to it. Castiel wrapped a hand around the base of Dean’s cock and wrapped his mouth around the tip, crawling onto the bed above Dean in order to swallow him down. Dean moaned like he was dying and reflexively grabbed a fistful of Castiel’s dark hair, gripping tight like he had nothing else to anchor him down to Earth. The move only served to encourage the angel as he slowly bobbed his head up and down Dean’s cock, relishing every gasp and moan Dean couldn’t help but give up.

Castiel moved on to licking after that, sweeping his tongue down the underside of Dean’s cock. Dean stiffened underneath the angel, but with Castiel’s hand still fisted around his dick, he didn’t come. It was too soon for that, according to Castiel, and the angel continued licking and sucking Dean’s cock as he dropped his other hand to massage Dean’s balls. Dean groaned as he bucked on the bed, trying to increase the friction however he could, but to no avail.

“Cas,” Dean pleaded, “Come on,  _please_.”

Castiel decided to be nice, all things considered, and loosened his grip on Dean’s cock before taking it in as deep as he could. Dean thrust upwards as he came with a shout, pulling Castiel’s hair as the angel swallowed Dean’s come. Castiel felt the bitter fluid run down his throat as Dean fell back against the mattress, spent for the moment. Dean was quick to recover though, and Castiel’s mouth and hands certainly helped.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean gasped as the angel finally pulled up on Dean’s cock, dragging his tongue along and swirling it over the head. Dean moaned and leaned his neck back on the pillow, exposing his throat. Castiel took advantage of the opening and kissed his way up Dean’s chest – gentle and light; there was no need to mark Dean further – and felt Dean shudder beneath him as Castiel briefly grazed his teeth at the base of Dean’s neck.

He finally moved up to Dean’s lips and ran his tongue over Dean’s, lazy and sensual. Dean’s grip on Castiel’s hair loosened, though he held Castiel’s head still, keeping the angel’s mouth on his. Castiel knew Dean could taste himself, considering what Castiel had first done with his mouth, and the angel moaned into Dean at the thought.

Castiel continued kissing Dean for a time, biting gently at Dean’s lips to leave them red and swollen as Dean returned the favor. Dean took the opportunity to finally rid the angel of his clothes, stripping off the trench coat and suit until there was nothing left. There was a moment when both paused to catch their breath. Castiel shuddered as Dean ran his hands down the angel’s chest and settled them on his hips, while Dean gasped when Castiel matched his hand to the scar on his shoulder. Slowly, they worked their way back into rhythm – gentle touches and soft kisses escalating. Castiel kept a hand around Dean’s cock, slowly pumping until Dean was hard again.

“Cas,” Dean said, breathless and pleading, and the angel knew he was ready. Dean’s jacket was draped on the nightstand, so Castiel only had to lean over some to dig around in the pockets. Dean had always tried to be prepared when it came to sex, if only because his lifestyle could be so unpredictable, and once he’d started with Castiel he always kept lube on his person.

Castiel covered his fingers liberally with the stuff and then dipped his fingers down to slick Dean’s entrance. Dean moaned at the touch, and Castiel silenced him with a lazy kiss. He continued massaging Dean, tracing up his perineum to his balls, making Dean buck up against him with a sharp gasp.

Castiel met Dean’s eyes and watched them roll upwards as he slid the first finger in. Dean squirmed, adjusting to the digit as Castiel worked it further inside him. The first finger was followed by a second, then a third – stretching him out and slicking him up in preparation for what would follow. Castiel watched as Dean unwound, unraveled, eyes wide and glued to the ceiling as Castiel loosened and relaxed the tight ring of muscle.

Finally, the angel withdrew his hand and covered his own cock. With a glance from Dean, he lined himself up and pushed in, groaning as his throbbing erection finally found some relief. Dean moaned underneath him and wrapped his knees around the angel’s hips to keep him close, and pulled Castiel’s head down into a kiss. Castiel placed one hand on the scar on Dean’s shoulder – he was drawn to it, as always – and the other found a place on the curve of Dean’s hip, keeping him steady.

Castiel gave Dean a second to recover from the entrance, waited for his body to adjust. Then he began the sliding, in-and-out motion, rocking into Dean with an increasingly fast rhythm. Dean gasped, breathing Castiel’s name as the angel hit his prostate, over and over as Castiel continued thrusting. Their breath mingled as Castiel leaned over Dean, and when their eyes met they revealed mirrored looks of lust and  _need_. The two had been drawn to each other in so many ways, and the workings of fate had seen fit to bring them to this – this intoxicating mess of emotion and physical pleasure – and Castiel felt more alive than he had at the dawn of Creation.

That and, after being worked up for so long, Castiel thought on a baser level that this sex was  _amazing_. Not that Dean was ever  _not_  spectacular, but Castiel found himself almost over the edge embarrassingly soon. Luckily, Dean had taken matters into his own hand, and he pumped a fist up and down on his own cock, jerking off even as Castiel drove into him. Within a few moments of enduring mind-blowing ecstasy, Castiel gave in and came with a shout of Dean’s name. With only a few deep thrusts, he was done – he added a hand to Dean’s cock to finish him off for the second time before collapsing in a boneless heap on top of the man.

Dean was the larger of the two, but Castiel was by no means small. Dean only took time to catch his breath before he adjusted the two so they were curled alongside each other instead of Castiel smothering him, away from the wet spot on the sheets. Dean was wrapped around Castiel’s back, chin fitting along the curve of the angel’s neck and arms low on his waist. Castiel relaxed into Dean’s embrace, a sated smile tugging at his mouth.

“Dean,” Castiel said, finally regaining his senses enough to speak.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I’m not sure how normal ‘phone sex’ is supposed to go, but I think I like our way better.”

Dean chuckled and grinned into Castiel’s skin, “Yeah, me too.”

Castiel drifted off after that, his new need for sleep overwhelming him, leaving Dean to cover them with the comforter. Sam would be returning soon, and while the younger Winchester had walked in on Dean in far worse positions than post-coital cuddling, there was no need to scar Sammy’s poor eyes further. As amusing as that might be. Dean sighed and followed Castiel into slumber.

~

Miles away, Chuck Shurley woke up screaming. Because  _dude_ , he never really needed to see that.  _Ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Original post: https://deancastiel.livejournal.com/2260226.html


End file.
